federationlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirmish
Overview = |next = |arc_primary = Spectres }} "Skirmish" is the thirteenth chapter of the of , written between July and October 2015 and published on 12 October 2015. It is authored by . ;Summary :Two months after the events at and the Briar Patch, the crew of the is sent to the Donatu system to discover why the True Way Alliance has been spotted there. , nearly asleep, but Lenerea Mendel informs him that he's receiving a private message from an unknown source. This forces him to wake up fully. On the other end of the transmission is an operative in Section 31, a covert agency of the Federation, named Franklin Drake. Drake tells him to report to the Donatu system because strange things have been happening there, such as ships having environmental issues and personnel being drained of their neural energy. A secondary concern is Cardassians working for the True Way having a presence in the area. Jason agrees to the mission, but he asks Drake to send a request to Fleet Admiral Jorel Quinn for a pardon of Elisa Flores, who assisted in a brief takeover of the by a Romulan agent named Jarek Davis. Drake agrees, but he reminds Jason to keep all of the information shared between them confidential. Jason then orders a cup of and walks onto the . He tells his crew the only thing he can tell them: their destination. Before they go to Donatu, however, he tells Ernie Hauser to take them to Earth so they can retrieve Elisa. Act I: Flores - References = Characters #Lenerea Mendel #Franklin Drake #Tala Jones #Ernie Hauser #Elisa Flores #Walter Bozeman #Dylyp Azeli #Th'vol Olethla #Julia Cromwell #Lucas Wells #Hannah Freeman #Kardok Referenced only #Madred #Jorel Quinn #Jarek Davis #Vance L'eher #B'vat #Jeff Philips Unnamed *Unnamed True Way personnel }} Starships # #''Axon'' # Referenced only # Locations #New Zealand Penal Settlement #New Zealand, Earth #Donatu system Referenced only #Cardassia Prime #Argelius system #Starfleet Academy # Other references *Klingon Empire *Obsidian Order *Section 31 *Starfleet *True Way Alliance *United Federation of Planets Species *Cardassian *Devidian *Klingon Other *19th century *2368 * * * *PADD *stardate * }} - Appendices = Log entries *[[Captain's log, USS Leviathan (NCC-93151)#Mission to Donatu system|Captain's log, USS Leviathan]] *[[Captain's log, Axon|Captain's log, Axon]] Continuity *The topic of Jason Fredricks and Lenerea Mendel's relationship issues is brought up. ( ) *References to Jarek Davis and Elisa Flores' part in aiding his takeover of the . ( , ) Background and trivia *This chapter is an adaptation of the mission " ". *It begins the four-part arc , which features the Devidians as the main antagonists. *It is the first chapter of Federation Legacy to be written in the past tense; all previous chapters were originally written in the present tense. originally wanted to write in the present tense to make the reader feel like (s)he was reading as the story was unfolding, but decided he liked writing in the past tense better. All chapters since have been written in the past tense. *This chapter introduces Franklin Drake, a mysterious agent of Starfleet's Section 31, and features Elisa Flores as a more prominent character than before. It is also the first chapter of Federation Legacy to feature Kardok, but he is not mentioned by name. *A 2020 revision of this chapter saw certain scenes extended, most notably in Act I when Drake brings Elisa to the and when certain Leviathan crew members receive promotions. **The first extended scene includes Ensign Bozeman, a who did not originally appear in this chapter. It also features more dialogue between Elisa and Drake. **The second extended scene adds more dialogue between characters and changes the recipients of promotions. In the original version of the chapter, Tala Jones and Dylyp Azeli were promoted. Now, Dylyp, Julia Cromwell, and Vance L'eher receive promotions instead (this change is because Tala is now promoted to lieutenant junior grade after the events of , though this promotion happens off-screen). }} |-| Read chapter = Navigation Category:Chapters